


Funny how our lives change (Cause you're my hero now)

by CrayolaRainbow



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: 100th c/a fic!!!, Adam Hayes has Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Telekinesis, just the one panic attack, singular though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaRainbow/pseuds/CrayolaRainbow
Summary: All Adam wanted to do was make cocoa. He didn't sign up for this.I don't know the answersTomorrow's still unknownBut I can make this promiseYou won't be aloneThere's a quiet placeIn my embraceA haven of safety whereI'll dry your tearsShelter hereIn my care-Home, by Jeff Williams





	Funny how our lives change (Cause you're my hero now)

**Author's Note:**

> 100TH CALEB AND ADAM FIC! MY 10TH FIC!!!
> 
> You'd think I planned it or something ;)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful MaikaMaika!
> 
> Title from All Our Days, by Jeff Williams

“CALEB!” Adam shouted. He stared at the mug in front of him, and didn’t dare look away. He could feel the panic burbling up inside him and knew Caleb could too.

There was the sound of rumbling feet as Caleb barreled through the house. “Adam what-“ he cut himself off as he rounded the corner and saw the mug. “Holy shit Adam. Are you doing this!?”

The mug in question was floating about four inches above the counter where Adam had put it only a few moments ago.

“I- I don't know? I think so?” As the panic grew, so did the height of the mug and the speed of his words. “I was waiting for the milk to finish up for the cocoa. I’d just turned towards the stove, and I guess I was, like, willing the milk to heat faster, or whatever, but, but, it wasn't working, obviously. That’d be silly.” Adam chuckled nervously. “I don’t have powers, right?? Right??? That’s your thing.” Adam’s heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe.

Caleb took a deep shaking breath, and Adam spared a quick glance over at Caleb. One of his hands was in a fist, planted firmly at his side, and his other hand gripped the countertop tightly. “Adam, you need to calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.” Caleb stood up straight and made his way over to Adam and he snapped his eyes back to the mug.

It was still floating. 

_Fuck._

There was a click as Caleb turned the stove off. Adam hadn’t even noticed the smell of burning milk and chocolate, but now it was all he could smell. Caleb entered his line of sight then, carefully grabbing the mug and putting it back down on the counter. Next thing Adam knew, he had a facefull of Caleb’s chest and his vision went dark as Caleb wrapped his arms around him and gently maneuvered him away from the counter. They didn’t go far. As soon as Caleb sat them down at the breakfast nook, Adam heard the clang and clatter of dozens of metal objects hitting the tile floor.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut buried his head deeper into Caleb’s sweatshirt. Caleb’s heart was racing right along his. He sniffled. He hadn’t realized he was crying. He gasped, hiccuping sobs as he tried to breathe, but he couldn’t. He was having a panic attack and he couldn’t calm down and god, he was such a screw up. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, nothing beyond the terror of losing everything, losing his parents, his aunt. Losing his empath boyfriend if he couldn’t fucking _calm down_.

“Okay, okay, okay. Adam, I need you to breathe okay,” Caleb said. “Take a deep breath with me. In…. And out….” Caleb counted and breathed with Adam.

Adam could feel both of their heartbeats slowing down together, his forehead pressed against Caleb’s heart as he took deep shaky breaths.

“Caleb. Caleb, what’s happening?” Adam whimpered.

“I don’t know, Adam,” Caleb said softly, pressing a kiss to his curls. “But we’re gonna find out.”

They sat there for a while, just breathing, in sync without counts. After what could’ve been hours or minutes, Caleb broke the silence. “I think we have a couple options. Because if you don’t want to, and as long as you don’t do anything crazy, I doubt The AM has any interest in making you do any training or whatever. We don’t have to sign you up for outpatient if you don’t want to. Our other option is to talk to our friends about it and try to figure this out on our own.”

Adam sighed. “I. I don’t know. Part of me wants nothing to do with the AM. I don’t want them to have any agency over me. I know the AM by us has improved by leaps and bounds, but the rest of the country is shit. And.” He took a shaky breath. “I’m scared I could do something bad enough to make our friends send me away.” Adam rested his head against Caleb’s shoulder. “But I also don’t think any of our non AM affiliated friends would be able to do jack shit to help.” He sighed again and turned his head to look at Caleb. “I dunno. What do you think?”

Caleb’s face did that cute scrunching thing that happened when he was thinking hard, and Adam gave a teeny smile. “I don’t know. I agree that this sucks. The AM sucks for making you so afraid. But I agree that there isn’t much that our friends could do to help without the AM. I think that we should call Dr. Bright and tell her what happened and see what she thinks we should do.”

“Yeah. Okay. But, um.” Adam hesitated. “Can you not tell her it was me? I want to still be able to change my mind. Is that weird?”

“No, that’s not weird at all. Do you want me to call Dr. Bright now, or later?”

Adam paused, thinking. “Now. So I can’t chicken out of it.”

“Okay. Do you want to move this to the couch? It’ll be comfier and that _is_ where my phone is.”

“Yeah, okay.” Adam wrapped his arms around Caleb’s neck and he walked the two of them over to the couch, lifting Adam like he was nothing, just like Adam had lifted those knives and forks and pots like they were nothing, _fuck._

Adam buried his head back in Caleb’s sweatshirt.

“Hey, we don't have to do this if you don’t want to. We can figure something out. We’ll get through this, just you and me if we have to.”

Adam pressed his head into Caleb’s chest harder before pulling back to look at him. He was so fucking greatful for his kind and empathetic boyfriend. 

“No, call her.”

“Okay.” Caleb pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s head and dialed her number.

“Hi, Dr. Bright. I um,” Caleb looked down at Adam. “I have a new atypical with me right now and they’re really scared. They _don’t_ want to go into the AM first off. Would you be willing to meet us after work tomorrow? At the park on 6th?”

There was a pause as Caleb listened to Dr. Bright.

“Thank you so much. 7 will work.” Caleb hesitated, and Adam looked back up at him. “Um. Telekinesis. Not sure how powerful yet, that’s why I want to meet with you. Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow. Thank you again.” They exchanged pleasantries and Caleb hung up.

He kissed Adam on the forehead again. “You wanna go to bed, or do you want to watch something?”

Adam hummed. “Mmm, watch something. I don’t wanna be alone with my thoughts yet,” he admitted quietly.

Caleb tilted Adam’s chin up and gave him a kiss. Adam melted into it and turned to mush in Caleb’s lap.

When they parted, Caleb grabbed the remote and started Brooklyn 99 without even having to ask what sort of thing Adam wanted to watch tonight.

Adam grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and they snuggled in for a long mind numbing night of binge watching.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete, because while I have ideas on how the meeting with Dr. Bright will go, I don't have any clue where it goes after that. Stay tuned for this to maybe get turned into a series if I figure it out.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @the-emerald7, I promise I'm nice!


End file.
